


Among Us All

by M14Mouse



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Community: love bingo, Epic Friendship, Gen, Prompt: Mutual Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clank and Aphelion have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"It is nice to have you back," Aphelion's voice echoed through the ship.

Clank looked up from the magazine that he was reading. He had really missed quite a few important events while he was at the Great Clock like Quark's new movie and Al's new business.

"It is good to be back," He said as he laid down his magazine. He glanced out the window to see Ratchet talking to the weapon vendor about one of his weapons. Recently, Ratchet was having trouble with Mr. Zurkon's audio circuit.

He did not know why that Ratchet wanted to change him. He liked his new improvement. Mr. Zurkon no longer threatened to kill everything that moved. Now…he wanted to hug everyone.

Hehehe…rather amusing if you asked him.

"He missed you a great deal. I do not believe he slept the first week that you were gone. I had to knock him out."

"I am sorry," He said as he glanced out of the window again.

He knew that his disappearance had a profound effect on his friend. He didn't know how much so. He will monitor Ratchet more closely now since he was back. Starting with his diet….He looked a little lean to him.

"You should be. I was worried about him. Despite being the most stubborn and driven Lambox that I have ever seen, he is nothing but a big heart. I applauded him for his patience. I had HIM in my passenger seat. Do you know what bad habits he had? Do you know how many bad jokes that he made about us? I wanted to eject him but Ratchet said no. We might need him, he said. I am not so sure. So, I am trying to scramble my memories banks. Ratchet has already promised me that I will have a detailed cleaning," She said.

"I am…"

"Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault," She said with a huff.

"I should have tried to contract you sooner."

"You should have but from the information that I have gathered…you were busy."

"I was."

She hummed softly.

"You did well on taking care of him."

"OF course, I did. He is my pilot," She said.

He smiled.

"And you do a fair job of taking care of him, I supposed. You get him into far too much trouble. I thought that you were supposed to keep him out of it."

"I try but with Ratchet, sometimes, it is hard."

"Truly."

"Thank you…for taking care of him. It is good to know when the time comes. I know that he is in good hands."

It did give him a sense of peace that he knew that Ratchet would be looked after. Ratchet has been alone for far too long. While he had stayed in one place due his movies and promotions, Ratchet has wandered across the universe. He had many connections with others but they seem to fade away with time.

It never worried him…until now.

"We care for him in own ways."

"We do."

"It looked like that we will be taking care of him a little longer."

"Yes, we will."

Suddenly, the hatch opened and Ratchet jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Did you get Mr. Zurkon fixed?" He asked.

"Mr. Zurkon is going to hug yooooouuuu," Mr. Zurkon said from Ratchet's weapon cycle.

"Uhh…they are still working on it. What did you two talk about?" Ratchet said as he started the engine.

"Oh…a little this and a little that," He said.


End file.
